pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters University
Monsters University,[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/disney-reveals-title-monsters-sequel-172399 Disney Reveals Title for Monsters Inc. Sequel] is an upcoming feature length prequel to the 2001 film Monsters, Inc.Disney drawing 'Monsters Inc.' sequelDan Scanlon is directing and Kori Rae is producing. John Goodman and Billy Crystal will return for the film. The film was originally slated for a release of November 16, 2012, before being brought forward to November 2, 2012. It is now set for release on June 21, 2013. Taking its original release date will be Disney Toon's Reboot Ralph. This will mark the first prequel Pixar has ever produced. Plot Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan weren't always the inseperable pair they are today. Back when the two first met, they couldn't stand each other. Monsters University tells the tale of how the two of them resolved their differences and became the best of friends. More details on the plot will be posted as they come. Voice cast If you add voice actors, you must provide official sources or it will be removed. So far, only eight characters have been officially announced by Pixar as being in the film, but obviously more will come. Stay tuned for updates from Pixar. *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Steve Buscemi as Randall BoggsD23 2011: Monsters University Voice Cast & Plot Details Announced, August 20, 2011 *Peter Sohn *Dave Foley *Julia Sweeney *Joel Murray In March 2011, veteran Disney and Pixar animator Floyd Norman tweeted "Welcome back, Mike and Sully, we've missed you. Yeah, you too, Randall."Monsters, Inc. 2 Title Revealed as 'Monsters University' (UPDATE) Production Pete Docter won't return to direct the movie.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes It has now been confirmed during a Cars 2 press open house that Dan Scanlon (the co-director of Mater and the Ghostlight) will be the director.http://twitter.com/#!/PixarTalk/status/53485001441939457 The film was originally going to be released on November 16, 2012, but was pushed back to November 2 to avoid competition with another film, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn. In January 2011, rumors surfaced that Monsters, Inc. 2 is going to be a prequel to Monsters, Inc., saying that the film follows Mike and Sulley when they were at the Monstropolis University of Fear, and how they go from being enemies to best friends.Monsters, Inc. 2 To Be a Prequel?Will Monsters, Inc. 2 Be A Prequel? These rumors were confirmed soon after.Monsters, Inc. 2 A Prequel Comfirmed On August 12, 2011 Billy Crystal attended a 20th anniversary screening of City Slickers. When asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski he replied, “That’s why I’m a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters Inc. 2." Crystal says that he and co-star John Goodman are having a blast together and describes the script as "really great" and "hilarious". Crystal also gave little details of the plot of the film saying, “It’s college pranks with monsters. And I wear a retainer. Mike has a retainer."‘Monsters Inc.’ prequel: Billy Crystal gets schooled by Pixar References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Monsters University